


Secrets Aren't Always Terrible

by ashleycoleslaw



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleycoleslaw/pseuds/ashleycoleslaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario decides to come out to his best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Aren't Always Terrible

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and tried to avoid an essay about the industrial revolution. I'm sorry if there are any typos/grammatical errors, but english isn't my native language so I hope y'all understand.
> 
> originally posted on my fanfiction tumblr, mental-thoughts

It's a completely normal Tuesday night. The TV is on in Mario's living room, and the man himself is sitting next to Marco in the large couch. They aren't talking, because the episode of Supernatural is far too intruiging to ruin with pointless words. But it doesn't matter at all, really, because the two men don't have to talk to have a pleasant time.

But everything isn't exactly normal; Mario's hands are shaking and his palms are sweaty, because he is about to do something tremendously risky that can possibly ruin his entire life. He has thought about it for almost a year, but it has never happened. So he decided that, fuck, he'll do it tonight. He'll tell his best friend that he's into dudes.

"Marco, could you get me another beer?" Mario says, breaking the comfortable silence. Marco looks at him and sighs exaggeratedly.

" _Ja, Schätzchen_." he replies, using an overly sweet voice. "But I'm not your bitch."

Mario laughs as Marco hurries off to the kitchen. But as soon as the blonde is out of sight, Mario takes a deep breath to collect himself. He can't believe he's actually doing this - it's probably the dumbest idea he's ever had, and that's saying a lot.

When Marco comes back, with two beers between his fingers, Mario smiles at him and takes one of the bottles. He removes the capsule and takes two large gulps, to which Marco frowns.

"Are you trying to get drunk?"

"Yes." Mario says, a little too quickly. "I mean, no, I just.. I need to tell you something."

Marco's face turns pale as he sits down next to Mario. "Are you dying?" he asks, and Mario almost laughs. "What? What is it?!"

"Take it easy, dude. I'm not dying, I promise." Mario chuckles, and Marco relaxes a little. "Okay, but I actually have to tell you something."

"Go on." Marco says, waving his hand to urge Mario to continue.

"Okay, here's the thing.." Mario starts, and he's already regretting it. "I.. Uh, I'm kinda, wow, this is difficult. But alright.."

"Just get to the point!"

"Stop stressing me!"

"Stop being so slow!"

"I'm not slow!"

"Yeah, you are!"

"Alright!" Mario yells, maybe a little too loudly. Marco shuts his mouth in surprise, and waits. Mario clasps his hands, unclasps them, clasps them again. "I'm, uh, I-I'm kinda.. Uh, I'm.."

"Gay?" Marco finishes for him, and Mario blushes furiously. He refuses to meet Marco's gaze, so he stares at his shaking hands instead. "I've known since we first met. My gay-dar works like, ninety-nine per cent of the time."

"Oh." Mario mumbles, still not looking up. His heart is beating in his chest, _thumpthumpthump_. "Don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, fucking dumbass." Marco laughs. The sound of him laughing soothes Mario's speeding heart. "It's not like you've killed someone. You're just attracted to guys, it's normal." Mario nods a few times, before he bursts out in tears. Marco gasps at the sight of his crying best friend, and pulls him into a tight hug.

"Why are you crying?" he asks, and rubs soothing circles into Mario's back.

"I don't know, I-I was just so scared and-" Mario cuts himself off with a loud sniffle, and Marco laughs. It's a soft, kind laugh. Not scornful nor mean.

"You don't have to be scared to tell me things like that." Marco says, using his thumbs to wipe the tears off of Mario's cheeks. "No one should be scared to be who they truly are. Okay?"

Mario's shaking lips shape into a smile, and he hugs Marco's waist. "Okay."


End file.
